


Better Than Revenge

by dark0angel13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark0angel13/pseuds/dark0angel13
Summary: Erza learns that there are more flavors than just vanilla.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Original Character(s), Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Better Than Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that’s been sitting at the back of my mind for weeks now and I couldn't work on anything else until this was finished so here it is. Please enjoy the fruits of my labor.
> 
> Also, Cana is whipped with my OC so that’s where Riley comes into play.

“Forget him Erza. He’s a dick for letting a girl like you go.” Cana’s words echo in the small dorm room and Erza knows she’s right, but somewhere inside her, the memories of his face, his smell; his smile, seem like they’re tearing her apart. 

“Cana’s right,” Mira interjects and flops back down on the bed. “ a guy like him only wants a fuck buddy. He needs to grow up a bit more..” 

“We can egg his car.” Cana speaks matter of fact and Erza turns to her with a raised eyebrow. “What?” The brunette shrugs, “I’m just saying, what’s better than revenge? Show him what he’s missing.” 

“Cana, were not going to egg his car.” Mira sighs, and a giggle escapes Erza’s lips. 

“Look, she’s considering it!” Cana cackles and Erza can feel her cheeks heat up. She wasn’t exactly considering it, but the mental image that popped into her head made her smile. 

“Erza no,” Mira closes the distance between them and continues, “revenge isn’t the answer.”

“We could hit him with a car-“ 

“Cana you’re not helping!”

Erza lets out a chuckle when a knock echos out. 

“Not helping with what?” Riley goes by way of greeting, casually leaning against the door frame with a smirk plastered about her lips. “Guess who I just ran into?” She motions to the hallway, “you want me to kick his ass?” 

“Guys,” Mira has clearly had it with them. “No one is going to lay a finger on that man. He’s pre law, that’s a lawsuit waiting to happen.” 

“And Erza is pre med, what’s your point?” Riley counters evenly but Erza knows her room mate is right. 

“Pre law or not, physical violence won’t solve anything. He’s moved on, it’s time I do as well.” Though her voice is steady, Erza can feel the erratic beat of her heart. 

“Which one of us is older again?” Riley chuckles. “Once I beat him into next week, you can stitch him back up. It’s a win, win.”

“Riley, you do know you’re majoring in Criminal Justice right? Beating the shit out of a cheater would be counter-productive.” As always, Mira is the voice of reason. 

“True, but it would be fun.” Cana and Riley say together before breaking out into a fit laughter and Erza can’t help but smirk when Mira has to physically rub her temples. 

“I just can’t with you two…” 

“Speaking of fun,” Cana begins in a low voice and Erza watches as the brunette saunters up to her older sister and hooks a finger through the belt loop of her jeans to pull her close. “How about we have some ourselves?” 

“Cana,” Riley’s voice turns into a quivering mess when lips meet her throat and she’s pressed into the door. “We’re supposed to be here for Erza…” 

“Go fuck somewhere else you two.” Mira practically shoves them through the door, and it’s only after her sister is gone, that Erza let’s out the breath she’s been holding. “Like bunnies those two…” 

“I’m sure they were only half joking.” 

“Knowing those two, they’re probably thinking of ways to get revenge on him while fingering each other.” 

“They’re just showing they care.” 

“You’re defending them hard today Erza,” Mira leans against the door and raises a brow. “Any particular reason? You’re usually the first to throw them out when Cana comes on to your sister like that.”

It’s entirely too long before Erza can speak as she struggles to sort out the chaos that is her mind. Mira is right of course, PDA was never something she liked until Jellal. With him gone, seeing her sister happy like that should make her jealous, but all she feels is a small ball of tension in her stomach when she watches Cana kiss her. 

“I don’t know,” Erza can feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. “Maybe Riley has the right idea. Maybe women are less of a pain in the ass than men.” 

A silence falls over the room and Erza can’t bring herself to meet Mira’s gaze; instead tries to focus on literally anything save for the woman before her. She definitely should not have said that, but even while dating Jellal, Mira was always at the back of her mind. The med student she shared her dorm with always seemed to stay single, and Erza isn’t sure she’s ever seen Mira with anyone since the term started. 

“So if I’m understanding you correctly,” Mira’s voice drifts closer and when she speaks again, Erza finds herself trapped between the bed and her roommate. “You’re considering switching sides?”  
Erza can hide many things from Mira, but the heat pooling in her cheeks isn’t something she can control, and the smirk Mira answers with makes her heart pound in her chest. 

“I’m not switching sides Mira,” the silent but is a word they both hear but don’t say. “They seem to enjoy each other’s time. Riley certainly seems satisfied.” 

“That’s because Cana knows what she’s doing.” Mira’s voice drops an octave and Erza feels panic take hold when she leans closer and smirks. “Do you want to experience what Riley is right now?” The all-knowing smirk makes Erza swallow hard. 

She’s joking right? They’ve been dorm mates for the better part of a year now, and Erza has seen her bring many a boy back. The possibility of Mira playing for both teams is something Erza never saw coming and if she’s being honest with herself, the thought is a little more than off-putting. Not that Mira wouldn’t be good in bed. She would be fantastic without a doubt, but is she ready to test the theory? Part of her wants nothing more than to grab this woman and kiss her, but the other part—the part of her that’s still healing from the wounds Jellal inflicted on her heart—is overly cautious. 

“Do you trust me?” Mira’s question rips her from her thoughts and Erza feels the anxiety take hold like a vice grip around her entire body. Does she trust Mira? With her body? With her emotions? The answer that pops into her mind somehow feels right. 

“Yeah.” Hazel eyes lock onto cerulean and for a moment, neither so much as breathe. Then something flashes across Mira’s face, and like a rubber band snapping, those eyes are staring down at her with so much lust that Erza feels her core tighten out of instinct. This is it, she thinks almost panicked as she feels Mira lift her chin. 

Their lips meet, and Erza doesn’t know what she was expecting, but the softness that Mira portrayed wasn’t it. She’s gentle, leaning in just far enough that Erza feels the heat of her body against her own, but not so far that they topple over. It’s a gentle kiss at first, exploratory even, if Erza has to put a word to it. Then a hand wraps around the back of her neck and Mira tilts her head for deeper access and Erza feels a tongue trace her bottom lip. 

A gasp rips its way out of her and Mira uses the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and it’s all Erza can do to keep up. Her head is spinning, her body tingling as the lack of oxygen adds to the high she’s currently riding. The softness of the lips on hers, the heat from the body gently pressing against her, it’s all Erza can do to keep up as her mind races in time with the erratic pulse in her veins.

They’re both gasping when Mira finally pulls away to drag her lips down Erza’s neck, and a shiver races down her spine. She’s not sure if it’s the lack of oxygen in her lungs, or the erotic sensations washing over her in waves, but the way Mira is making her feel right then is equivalent to orgasm itself. 

“Trust me…” Mira’s words are soft, melodic even as they wrap around Erza’s mind like a vine, and she can’t repress the way her body stiffens when fingers drag across her stomach. A gasp escapes her, and the lips at her throat curve into a smirk as Mira trails heat down to her hip and back up before resting just beneath her breasts. “You’ll enjoy this.” 

She already was, if Erza was being honest with herself. A few moments with Mira like this, and her body is thrumming in a way she never felt with Jellal. Her skin is feverish yet covered is goosebumps from the fingers skittering across the expanse of her body, as Mira plays her like the keys on a piano. Expertly she moves, leaving no skin untouched by her lips, by her fingers. 

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to do this?” Mira pulls back just far enough that Erza can feel breath on her face; see lust swimming in those cerulean orbs. “How long I’ve wanted to fuck you?” The words alone send electricity straight to her groin and Erza swallows hard. 

Their lips meet again, more urgent this time, and Erza notices no hesitation in Mira as she deepens the kiss. Her lips are soft yet incessant upon her own, and she can’t seem to get enough of it. The sweet apple taste of chapstick, the addictive heat that surges through every nerve ending before settling in the pit of her stomach.

The hands under her shirt circle her waist and push her backwards, traveling up to skim the outer edges of her breasts as Mira drags her shirt up and Erza finds herself looking up into hypnotic irises. A knee presses into her groin, and Erza sucks in a breath. The chuckle that meets her ears as Mira divests her of her shirt has butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The air is cold on her flushed skin but she doesn’t care; instead arches her back when Mira drags a finger down between her breasts to hook under her bra. 

“Someone’s excited.” a flick of the wrist is all it takes to release the front clasp and the breath Mira sucks in is almost enough to make Erza’s head spin. “You don’t need revenge Erza, you need me.” 

Another chaste kiss, and Erza wraps her arms around Mira’s neck, hanging on for dear life as hands move to gently squeeze her breasts. It’s bliss, she thinks, as Mira’s hands circle and knead, pausing just long enough to drag a finger over the now sensitive nipples before pushing them together. Erza breaks the kiss to suck in a ragged breath but Mira doesn’t stop; instead trails hot kisses down her throat, nipping at the pulse point before moving on to her clavicles. 

“Oh God,” all thought vanishes when a hot tongue glides over her nipple, and Erza’s back arches off the bed. 

“God has nothing to do with this.” An arrogant answer if Erza’s ever heard one. “By the time I’m through with you, you’ll be screaming my name.” Teeth graze and tease her sensitive flesh as fingers trail molten lava across her skin as they inch ever closer to the waist band of her skirt. 

Only a little further, she thinks impatient when Mira stops just as a finger hooks into the cloth. The knee at her groin, the fingers teasing just below her belly button; the tongue circling each nipple with almost painful care, is enough to render her boneless. Erza bucks her hips out of primal need but the hand so close yet so far, remains where it is. 

“Tell me what you want Erza,” the lips at her ear send a shiver racing down her spine, and Erza clenches her jaw against the moan sitting on her tongue. Never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined she would be here, wishing Mira would just get on with it and let her cum before she loses her damn mind. 

“Jesus Mira—“ the words cut off when teeth graze her ear and Erza feels heat rush through every nerve ending before settling in the pit of her stomach. 

“What do you want Erza?” Mira presses her knee closer and white encroaches on the edges of Erza’s vision. “Do you want this?” There is no time for a response before Mira pulls the button free and trails a finger along the seam of her panties. 

“Or this?” Mira’s words are light, amused even, as Erza fights the urge to grind against the knee or push the hand down to where she really wanted it, to where she needed it. 

“Stop teasing,” the words are strained. “And get on with it.” 

“With what?” Mira responds playfully, spreading Erza’s legs. “This?” The fingers trail down to rub against the cloth of her panties and she goes rigid. “Or this?” The other hand draws lazy patterns across the exposed nipples, and Erza bites her lip. 

“Yes.” Is the only word that comes to mind and she blurts it out as her mind tries to imagine the pleasure that would attack her senses if Mira would only hurry the fuck up. 

“Say it,” the skirt joins her shirt and bra on the ground and Mira grips her hips tightly. “Tell me what you want Erza.” 

“For you to stop teasing and fuck me. Please Mira, you’re driving me insane.” It’s a plea she’s all too eager to answer, and Erza arches her back when a finger presses into the moist fabric. 

“Good girl,” Mira coos as she begins to rub circles around her clit, and even through her panties, Erza can feel every sensation so acutely it’s almost painful. The ball of heat resting in the pit of her stomach condenses and rushes between her legs as she spreads them to give Mira better access. 

In one swift, effortless motion, Mira rids her of the last vestige of clothing and the cool air that hits her most sensitive area, does little to quell the molten arousal washing through her body in waves. Yet the heat coursing through her body is nothing compared to the embarrassment of lying exposed to Mira, and Erza covers her face. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Mira practically barks the words at her and Erza finds herself pinned to the bed moments later. “I want to see your face when the ecstasy I’m about to give you takes hold.” The toothy grin does things to her, and Erza is trapped by the cerulean irises when Mira rocks her hips against the exposed flesh. A gasp leaves her lips and Mira’s chuckle only adds to the embarrassment. 

Mira hums in content and rocks her hips again, and Erza bites her lip to stop the moan. This pleasure, rippling through her like a current, is unlike anything she ever experienced with Jellal. He was always so caught up in his own pleasure that Erza usually had to finish herself, or accept the lack of a happy ending. Being here, at the mercy of expert fingers teasing her outer folds, is a pleasure she never wants to forget. 

“Mira…” it’s the only word she can say between clenched teeth as the woman above her drags a finger down the length of her vagina. It’s bliss. Sheer unadulterated ecstasy, and Mira hasn’t even entered her yet. 

The name repeats in her mind like a mantra but no other sound save for breathy moans leaves her lips. It’s all she can do to keep from squirming when Mira drags that same finger back up to circle her clit. 

“Oh fuck—“ the sentence cuts off as her back arches and Erza sees stars. Her hips buck to add friction and when Mira licks her lips and dips a finger into her folds, her mind goes blank and a moan echos. 

“You’re so wet already and I’ve barely touched you.” The finger curls and rubs against her wall, and Erza’s entire body goes rigid. “You’re so hot when on the edge of ecstasy.” husky words are so close, Erza feels the breath on her neck as Mira adds a second finger. 

“Oh God, Mira.” She raises her hips to meet the agonizing pace, hoping any movement will push her over the edge she walks. She’s so close, she realizes as Mira’s other hand grips her hip almost painfully before carving a path up the front of her body to pull her in for a kiss that leaves her legs shaking. The heat pooled in her stomach condenses into a ball, growing more minute with every long thrust of the fingers inside her, and Erza doesn’t know how much more she can take before she implodes. 

Mira pulls back and angles her hand to thrust deeper still, rubbing circles around her clit and Erza can only assume she’s watching the bounce of her breasts as she tries desperately to chase the orgasm right in front of her. It’s so close she can taste it. 

“Cum for me Erza.” Mira’s words are breathy when she speaks, curling both fingers inside while adding pressure to the finger teasing her clit and Erza’s gaze loses focus as the ball within her finally bursts. 

Everything unravels around her. Noises sound muffled, white overtakes her vision, and her body convulses as Mira continues to drag her orgasm out as long as possible. Never before has she experienced pleasure like this. Not even masturbating. 

“Good girl.” The words sound distant, almost as if she’s underwater, but the triumphant smirk plastered across Mira’s face when she speaks tells Erza that she’s just getting started. “The good thing about the female orgasm,” Mira pulls out and licks her fingers suggestively before spreading Erza’s legs wider. “Is that they can be chained into consecutive orgasms.” 

Erza has no time to think, let alone respond before Mira’s on her knees and dragging her tongue up the length of her vagina and flicking her clit. Her body—still coming down from the pleasure high—resets almost instantly, and the heat begins to pool again. Her hands fist in the sheets and her thighs close around Mira’s head instinctively, loving the way her body convulses every time the tongue travels over her clit. 

A new sensation invades her mind as Mira tongue fucks her, and Erza can’t think of anything that feels better than this. The moans are coming unhindered now, Mira’s name mixed in between the unintelligible syllables as Erza rockets towards the edge once again. A finger joins the tongue, and the guttural moan that leaves Mira’s lips vibrates into her core, adding to the already overwhelming pleasure taking hold like a vice grip. 

“Oh God, Mira—“ Erza does the only thing she can think to do, and grabs her own breast to squeezing hard as her other hand presses Mira closer into her. “Faster.” The plea leaves her lips shaky, her body already beginning to arch into the euphoria just out of reach. 

Mira gladly complies, setting a relentless pace with her finger, and curling her tongue to offset the friction and add to the electricity flashing through every nerve ending. Erza feels the ball of heat drop and expand before exploding like a grenade of white hot pleasure when Mira traces tight circles around her clit, and her entire world melts away.

Mira’s name leaves her lips in a scream she’s sure the entire dorm can hear, but she doesn’t care. The only thing that mattered right then, was the millions of nerves in her body alight with electricity as her second orgasm rocked through her. Her hands fist and her legs interlock behind Mira’s head as the convulsions take hold, but if it bothers her, Mira doesn’t show it. Instead she seems content with keeping the agonizingly slow attack and retreat of her finger while her tongue pulls back and continues the onslaught on the already over stimulated bundle of nerves pulsing in time with her erratic pulse. 

Her head is swimming, but the only thing Erza can see, is vague shapes and shadows around the stark white obscuring her field of vision. The slight twinges of pain from overstimulation ignite within her and a whimper escapes her lips, signaling Mira to stop and pull back, wiping her face and smirking down with lust filled eyes. 

“We’re not done yet,” Erza can’t even think straight, let alone think of going another round. “It’s my turn now.” 

Though she can’t see anything, the rustling of clothing echoes around her and Erza feels her body stiffen in anticipation. What was going to come next? The options are limitless in Erza’s mind but the noise that meets her ears brings with it confusion. Buckles, and what sounds like a switch being flicked, but before she can focus enough to attempt to figure it out, Mira is back between her legs and something cold is pressing into her thigh. 

“What the—“ her words morph into an animalistic groan when Mira thrusts into her with vigor. Erza arches her back off the bed and reaches to grab Mira, but her hands are pinned to the mattress as she Mira leans down to whisper in her ear. 

“This is for both of us,” a flick of the tongue across her ear lobe has electricity flashing white hot through her with every thrust of the toy. “One end is inside you, and the other is inside me. With every thrust, we both race to the finish line.” Even while she speaks, Mira doesn’t falter in the deep thrusts and every time she hits the sweet spot within her, Erza moans and grabs Mira’s wrists like her life depends on it. 

“Faster Mira.” Erza tilts her head to capture soft lips in a frenzied kiss as Mira increases the speed of her thrusts, sending her screaming over the edge once more as her legs wrap sound Mira’s waist to pull her deeper still. 

“I’m close Erza,” Mira’s voice is trembling as she buries her head in the crook of Erza’s neck. “Hold out a little longer.” 

Words bounce around her mind like pinballs but the only sound to leave her lips are high pitched moans matching the pace of each thrust. The amount of pleasure rippling through to her very core should not be physically possible and even before her orgasm fades, Mira shifts her hips and rockets her right into another one. 

Stars dance across her vision as Erza feels the heat radiating outward after shattering, and when Mira grips her hips roughly to hold her in place, the rest of her world fades out of existence. The only thing she could focus on was the warm body writhing against her own as Mira chases her own orgasm. 

“Harder Mira,” Erza teases her breasts, rolling the nipples between her fingers and loving the way Mira convulses in response, her already fast tempo kicking up yet another notch. “I’m close again.”  
Mira moans and shifts one last time to bring Erza’s legs up and over her shoulders to penetrate deeper and Erza feels her world shatter one final time, her pleasure on the verge of morphing into pain but she didn’t care. Her body was alight with so many sensations, she didn’t ever want to come down from the high. 

“Oh Erza!” Mira’s body begins convulsing as unintelligible, animalistic noises leave her lips. Her thrusts become erratic as the orgasm washes over her in waves and Erza meets her hips half way, hands pinching her nipples to drag it out as long as possible. 

Mira relaxes into her, and Erza knows they’re still connected, but the just fucked look in her eyes has the heat pooling again. Painful or not, seeing Mira orgasm so hard only turned her on more. 

“Jesus Christ, when did you learn to fuck like that Mira?” She’s out of breath as she speaks and the aftermath of pleasure that echoes through her muscles isn’t something she will soon forget.

“There are so many flavors out there that you’ve yet to try Erza. Vanilla is all you’ve known until now, but you’ll realize how much better other flavors are.” Mira pants and places a soft kiss on her lips and Erza can’t help the groan that escapes her as she rocks her hips into Mira. 

“I’m partial to strawberry actually.” They both chuckle but when Erza rocks her hips again, Mira gasps and tightens her hold on her hips. 

“Jesus Erza—“ Mira doesn’t get the opportunity to finish before she’s kissing her and flipping them, loving the squeak that echoes. 

“You were right Mira.” Erza closes her eyes and sets a slow, even pace, dragging Mira’s hands up her body. 

“About what?” Erza can see the fog of lust settle over Mira’s face as she raised her hips to meet the thrust of the toy. 

“This was definitely better than revenge”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it feels rushed, was trying to get it all down before my brain checked out review if you want to


End file.
